The Guardians of the Shikon Jewel
by CreoleSoul88
Summary: What if one day you were just a normal high school girl and the next you find out that the safety of the world rested on your shoulders? Would you rise to the challenge or continue to live a mundane life? Heroes come in many different forms; one never knows when it's their time to step up. I/K S/R M/S pairings (Will not be a high school story)
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! I know I said I would complete a Therapy Sessions sequel but this story just came to me and I had to write it! If you're interested, please read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Something about that Girl

It was finally senior year! Kagome simply could not contain her excitement. She jumped out of bed before her alarm went off and went about her morning routine happily humming to herself. This was her last year in high school. She was ready to start filling out college applications and start a new life far away from here. The seventeen year old lived in a city called Beaufort located in South Carolina. The population was about 12,000 but it had a much smaller town vibe to it. Beaufort wasn't a terrible place to live, it had a beach and forests and history...it was peaceful.

And that left Kagome bored out of her mind. Nothing ever happened here. It was the same old thing every same old day with the same old people. She dreamt about the final day of school. She would spend her summer traveling and then start college in some big city. New York? Los Angeles? Boston? Or maybe Atlanta? She wasn't sure yet but she knew she was getting the heck out of boring old Beaufort.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she started to comb through her thick raven black locks. She smiled happily at her reflection when she was done, indigo blue eyes shining brightly. She stepped out of the bathroom only to be met by an angry little runt.

"About time!" Her little brother Souta yelled still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

She ruffled his hair and ignored him. Not even the brat could ruin her good mood today. She continued humming as she put on her school uniform, a black skirt stopping about mid-thigh and a white blouse with a black tie. She slipped on her black and white school shoes and grabbed her backpack. Jetting down the stairs she almost knocked down her grandpa.

"Watch it girl!"

"I'm sorry grandpa!" Kagome said quickly bowing and continuing into the kitchen. Her grandpa was very traditional. He was proud of his Japanese heritage and cursed living in America every day. Kagome knew if she didn't bow her apology he would not let her hear the end of it.

"Smells good mama but I can't sit for breakfast." She kissed her mom on the cheek and grabbed a piece of toast and an apple.

"Bye!" She yelled running out of the front door.

Kagome's mother smiled and shook her head. That girl…she's got to eat more for breakfast, her mother thought.

Kagome quickly trotted down the street toward her high school taking a bite out of her toast. She lived just a few blocks away. She smiled as the sun beat down on her face, delighted that it was still warm enough not to need a jacket. It was just the middle of August but fall was fast approaching. The leaves would start changing from vibrant green to rich oranges and reds. The heat would soon change to a crisp breeze. She didn't mind fall but she'd much rather bathe in the sun a bit longer.

Kagome arrived at school with some time to spare. She greeted a few students as she scanned the crowd for her best friend. Found her!

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

The slightly taller and leaner girl brightened when she spotted her best friend. She had long straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. They made a bee line toward each other.

"Kagome! Can you believe it? We are seniors!" Sango yelled hugging her.

"I missed you!" Kagome said.

"I missed you too. I wish I could have enjoyed at least some of my summer." Sango said miserably. Sango and her younger brother spent the entire summer in Japan at a martial arts training camp. Sango was a world class fighter at her level. Her dad pushed her and her brother hard; he wanted them to be the best in the world. It definitely paid off, Sango was tough. Not a soul in their school dared to mess with her.

"It's okay, I had nature girl to keep me company and at least we were able to talk on the phone." Kagome said lifting Sango's mood.

"Hey, I heard that!" A petite girl said from behind Kagome. She had long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She was short for her age of seventeen, only about 5'2 tall. She was often mistaken for a freshman but she was just as much a senior as her friends.

"Rin!" Sango and Kagome said together as they gathered her for a hug.

"We had fun in the woods Kagome. Nature is fun!" Rin said.

"But bugs are not!" Kagome said recoiling from the memories of spending her days in the forest with Rin because she had nothing else better to do.

Kagome and Sango had been friends since elementary school. They met Rin during their freshman year of high school. Sango stopped some kids from bullying her. Rin made an easy target because of her height and obsession with wildlife. The three of them had been inseparable ever since.

"So what are your schedules looking like this year? Let's see if we have any classes together." Rin said.

The girls found that they only had History together. Rin and Kagome had Math together. Sango and Kagome had Science together. Rin and Sango had English together. The girls were on their own in their other classes.

They walked down the hall towards their lockers chatting about summer and their hopes for the future when Ayumi, Eri and Yuka walked up to them.

"Hey girlies!" They all greeted each other.

"So did you gals hear the news?" Eri asked. She loved the latest gossip.

"No, spill it." Rin said, surprisingly also a lover of gossip. She never spread it but she liked to be in the know.

"We have two new transfer students starting this year and get this, they're seniors!" Eri said.

"And they are boys!" Ayumi said blushing.

"I heard they are super cute!" Yuka said.

"Really, why would anyone want to start here during their senior year?" Kagome wandered aloud.

"I don't know but maybe we'll have class with them." Eri said. "See you all later!" The girls walked off towards their own lockers.

"Might be nice to have some new male faces around here because all of these guys suck." Sango said.

"I don't think you'll ever be interested in anyone." Kagome chuckled.

"They're all weak. I need someone stronger than me." Sango retorted.

"Well, I guess you'll be single forever." Rin laughed and dodged Sango's halfhearted attack.

"Hey, that was a compliment! It means you're strong." Rin said.

"Cut it out you two." Kagome laughed.

"Speaking of cute boys….incoming!" Rin whispered. Sango looked where Rin was pointing.

"See ya Kagome!" Sango said grabbing Rin's hand and jetting off.

"Heeeeeyy!" Kagome yelled after them feeling abandoned.

"Hi Kagome, you look pretty as usual." Hojo said.

Kagome studied his lean frame, sandy brown hair and dark eyes. He really looked nice in the school's uniform which consisted of black pants, white shirt and black jacket for males. Yes, Hojo was cute but he had the personality of a wet mop. After years of asking, she finally agreed to go on a date with him over the summer which led to a few more dates only because she had nothing else to do. She even let him kiss her; it was short and sweet and she felt nothing. No butterflies, no quivering knees…nothing. He asked her to go steady with him but she told him she wasn't ready for a relationship; however, he vowed to never give up.

"Thanks Hojo. You look nice yourself." She decided to compliment back which was probably a mistake as she watched his eyes light up with false hope.

"We have some new students starting today. I'm about to head the principal's office to give them a tour of the school. Would you like to join? I can get you a pass out of your home room class." Hojo said. He was class president so it was his duty to show the new students around the school.

Kagome took a moment to think about it. She didn't want to miss home room on her first day back at school but she had to admit, she was curious about the new students that had the other girls so excited and since Hojo was going to give her a pass…why not?

"Okay, I'll go with you." Kagome said smiling, causing the handsome young man to blush. She was too polite for her own good.

Students began to clear the hall as the bell rang signaling it was time to get to class. Hojo and Kagome made their way to the front office to meet the new students. He talked the entire time while she did her best to pretend she was interested. Hojo was such a good guy; he was class president, captain of the soccer team, held a 4.0 gpa, worked a part-time job, drove his own car and was likely getting into any college of his choice next year. He would be a great guy to settle down with. He was safe and stable. He was any girl's dream…but Kagome's and she could not figure out for the life of her why. Well, maybe it was because he bored her to death.

The pair walked into the front office to greet the new students. Kagome initially did not even notice the two young males sitting off to the right of the office as she walked to the front desk. She only turned around when Hojo spoke.

"You must be the new students. Welcome to Beaufort Academy! My name is Hojo, senior class president; I look forward to getting to know you both." Hojo said extending his hand.

When Kagome finally did turn around, her breath hitched.

One of the guys stood to return Hojo's handshake. He was quite handsome with creamy skin and a contrast of jet black hair pulled into a small pony tail in the back of his head. His eyes appeared to be a deep glowing violet; she had never seen eyes like those. He was tall and lean with a muscular build. The girls were right, he looked much better than any guy at their school. And when he smiled….Kagome swallowed hard. He was now looking at her impishly; Kagome missed the entire conversation he just had with Hojo.

"And who's the pretty lady?" He asked Hojo but never broke eye contact with Kagome.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She agreed to assist me with the tour." Hojo answered.

The black haired guy walked up to Kagome and took her hands in his. "I'm Miroku. Would you like to bear my children?" He asked smoothly.

Kagome's eyes widened as a hot blush creeped up her cheeks. She was so completely taken aback she could only stupidly stare at him until a confused "huh" escaped her lips.

"I said- " Miroku was about to repeat himself until he was smacked in the back of the head by the other new student that Kagome just noticed.

"You idiot!" The other guy yelled gruffly, pulling Miroku away.

Once again, her breath hitched. She thought Miroku was handsome but this other guy was otherworldly. The first thing she noticed was his incredibly long white-silver hair. He was tanned like he spent a lot of time outdoors in the sun. He was tall as well with broad muscular shoulders. And were those puppy dog ears on the top of his head? She knew a lot of girls were into the trend of wearing fake cat ear head bands, maybe boys were now into wearing dog ear head bands? Yea, this guy must be a trend setter. Who else would wear their hair that color? She briefly wondered who his hair stylist was, that person had to be talented to dye all that hair that color. When he turned around to face her, she momentarily forgot where she was. His eyes…the brilliant gold of his eyes paralyzed her. For a moment, the room fell dark and all she could see were those pools of melted gold. She studied his frame, his face, his ears and his eyes as if she was trying burn his image into her memory. She saw his mouth moving but she had no idea what he was saying until someone shook her.

"Kagome are you okay?" Hojo asked with a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh, yea I…" Kagome started.

"Look what you did idiot. You scared the damn girl." The light silver haired male said to Miroku.

Miroku sheepishly rubbed that back of his head and apologized.

"Anyways, I was saying my name is Inuyasha." He said holding a clawed hand out.

Kagome found his long nails interesting as well, males typically didn't let their nails grow so long or shape them to look pointy like his.

"Inu-ya-sha." She said sounding it out and shaking his hand. "Um, I'm Kagome." They stared at each other for a moment both feeling a foreign energy when their hands touched. It was warm and calming, it enveloped her entire body making her feel almost dizzy but it was too brief. Inuyasha was the first to let go and break eye contact; he seemed uncomfortable. Kagome immediately missed the feeling, she suddenly felt cold.

"So let's get going!" Hojo said glancing at Kagome.

The group left the office following Hojo throughout the school listening to his explanations and random chitter chatter. Kagome followed behind the guys. She could not keep her eyes off of Inuyasha. She wondered what that feeling was when their hands touched. It was much too fleeting; she wanted to experience it again. She needed to touch him again. They finally reached the end of the tour much to her relief; Kagome had to practically hold her hands at her sides to stop herself from reaching out for him.

"So Kagome do you have any words of advice for our new class mates?" Hojo asked.

Miroku and Inuyasha turned their attention towards her.

"Um yea, Miroku you shouldn't ask any other girls to bear your children and Inuyasha you might want to remove those dog ears before class. They're not allowed in school." Kagome said trying to be helpful. She was surprised Hojo didn't tell him that.

All three boys looked at her like she grew another head.

"Um, Kagome are you feeling okay?" Hojo asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's not wearing dog ears." Hojo chuckled.

How could Hojo not see those things on his head? "But, they're right there at the top of his head." Kagome said pointing.

Inuyasha looked panic stricken but Miroku did his best to stay calm. "Well, we're going to get to class. We'll find our way. See you all later!" Miroku said as he quickly dragged a shocked looking Inuyasha away.

Hojo looked at her strangely.

"But, I saw them." Kagome said. She knew what she saw!

"Maybe we should stop at the nurse's office or school counselor's office." Hojo suggested.

"But.."

"Kagome, he was not wearing dog ears. He had unusually long black hair for a guy but no dog ears." Hojo said.

"Black hair? It was light silver. Maybe you need glasses Hojo." Kagome said.

Hojo was confused. Kagome was usually of sound mind but it seemed she was seeing things. That Inuyasha guy had long black hair and dark eyes; he definitely was not wearing dog ears. Hojo decided not to argue with her; maybe it was first-day-back-at school stress causing her to hallucinate.

The bell rang signaling it was time to get to the next class. Hojo offered to walk her, he was worried but Kagome waived him off saying she was fine. She couldn't understand how Hojo couldn't see what she saw clearly. She was sure she didn't imagine it. Inuyasha definitely had a unique style. That bleached, dyed hair, those long nails, that dog ear head band and those eyes which had to be colored eye contacts were more than enough to make him stand out. She wondered how the other students would react to him; she hoped he wouldn't be bullied for his individuality. Kagome found herself wanting to know more about Inuyasha. He seemed interesting.

Kagome muddled her way through the classes she had before lunch. She just couldn't concentrate. Thoughts of Inuyasha occupied her mind; she couldn't push him out if she wanted to. She had never in her life been so fascinated by any person but Inuyasha was an anomaly. With one simple handshake he shook up her mundane world of black and white with a splash of brilliant gold.

Finally the lunch bell rang. Kagome couldn't wait to talk to Sango and Rin to tell them about the new students. She quickly made her way down the hall towards the cafeteria. She bet Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were probably going to join them for lunch as well. She was pretty sure word got out that she and Hojo gave a tour to the new guys. If word did get out, there were probably a whole gang of girls at her usual table that she shared with Sango and Rin. The girls at this school were incredibly boy crazy. All of sudden Kagome found herself not wanting to go to the cafeteria. She didn't want the other girls to know about him but many probably already saw him in their classes. She wanted to keep Inuyasha all to herself. Wait, what am I saying? Kagome thought. He's not mine, I don't even know him! She thought.

She made a detour towards the girl's bathroom suddenly feeling the urge to pee. However, just before she entered the girl's bathroom a strong grip wrapped around her waist and a hand went over her mouth muffling her screams. She was pulled into the men's bathroom; an "out of order" sign quickly placed outside the door.

Kagome struggled against her captor until he released her. She turned around to scream at her kidnapper but when she saw who it was her mouth snapped back shut swallowing down all the words she was going to yell. Instead she could only say…

"Inuyasha" She said breathlessly, eyes wide with confusion.

"Dammit Miroku, I knew this wasn't a good idea! We scared her again!" Inuyasha yelled at the guy behind her. She quickly turned around to face him.

The mischievous and friendly demeanor from this morning was now gone. Miroku appeared plainly serious as he watched her as if he was contemplating something.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha.

"What? I told you my name this morning." Kagome quipped.

Miroku smirked. She had some nerve for a girl trapped in a bathroom with two guys.

"How could you see Inuyasha's features?" Miroku asked rubbing his chin as if he was trying to think of the answer to his own question before she did.

His questions were strange. "He's just there. Isn't that what everyone sees?" She was confused thinking of how Hojo reacted when she described Inuyasha's features this morning. Was she going crazy?

"When you looked at me you should have saw black hair and black eyes, definitely no dog ears." Inuyasha spoke up roughly.

She turned to face him. "But you have light silver hair, gold eyes and dog ears. Don't you?" Kagome asked.

He stared at her not sure how to answer. He could let her think she was crazy and say he didn't or he could tell her the truth but admitting it meant he had to accept that this Kagome was no ordinary high school girl. No one else he encountered today noticed his true form. Miroku's spell was too strong for the human eye so how was she able to see past it? Was she human? With his true identity compromised, he and Miroku had to figure out what they were going to do with her.

Before Inuyasha could answer her question, Miroku cut in.

"Kagome have you told anyone?"

"No, just Hojo this morning but he didn't believe me." Kagome said.

"We need you to keep this a secret." Both Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time.

"Okay." Kagome nodded. "But could you tell me what's going on?" She asked perplexed by their behavior.

"Do you have some time after school?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"Meet us after school, we'll find you." Miroku said.

"Okay." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He was leaning against the bathroom wall with his arms folded looking at the floor as if in deep thought. His bangs covered his eyes. She wondered what was bothering him.

"Is anyone outside in the hall?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Kagome watched as his ears moved towards the door.

"Nah, the coast is clear." Inuyasha said.

Kagome struggled to keep from gawking. Were those things real!? They're not just a head band? How did they move?

"Okay, Kagome you go first. You don't want anyone seeing you leaving the boy's bathroom with us." Miroku smiled, the lecherous look returned.

Kagome watched Inuyasha whose eyes were still to the floor but his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Miroku was right. She bolted out of there. She had to get to Sango and Rin. She knew by now they were probably wondering where the hell she was. Her mind was all over the place. She had so many questions she didn't know where to start. Should she tell her two closest friends? She knew those guys wanted her to keep what she saw a secret but there were no secrets between her and her friends.

What to do? What to do?

Author's Note:

What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome ran down the hall all the way to cafeteria. Her heart was beating wildly. She didn't realize how panicked she actually was. What the heck was going on? Why wasn't she supposed to see Inuyasha's features? Why didn't other people see them? How did his ears move? They couldn't be real right? No, they couldn't be. It had to be some high tech robotic dog ear head band, yep that's it! And, everyone was probably just playing a trick on her. Maybe they decided to do the senior prank early and she was the first victim. Right, that had to be it! Kagome thought as she tried to make sense of everything.

She burst through the cafeteria doors heading straight for the bathroom in there, still having the urge to pee. Sango and Rin spotted her; they could tell something wasn't right so they left their lunch table and followed her to the bathroom.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Sango asked through the bathroom stall.

Kagome finished her business still breathing heavily when she burst out of the stall and hugged Sango.

"Um, I'm going to need you to wash your hands and then tell me what the heck is going on!" Sango said pushing Kagome toward the sink.

"Where were you all this time? Lunch is almost over." Rin asked.

While washing her hands Kagome focused on calming down. How was she going to explain this to them without sounding bat-shit crazy?

"H-have you two met the new guys yet?" Kagome asked shakily.

Yes, they were in one of my classes." Rin answered wondering what Kagome was getting at.

Sango nodded yes as well. She looked at Kagome quizzically.

"What do they look like?" Kagome asked.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sango asked getting a little frustrated.

"Just, please answer the question!" Kagome yelled.

She seemed frantic, which worried her friends even more.

"Um…one had short hair and the other had long hair. Both were really cute." Rin answered as calmly as she could.

"What color was their hair?" Kagome asked.

"Black." Both Sango and Rin said together.

Kagome visibly paled. Yep, it's me. I am definitely going crazy or this is a well-executed prank. But she knew her friends would not participate in pranking her so that meant…

"Now do you mind explaining what they have to do with anything?" Sango asked.

"I don't know how to explain this but I think I'm the only person that can see Inuyasha." Kagome started.

"Well, we all can see him." Rin said confused.

"No, when I look at him his hair isn't black. It's like light silver and he has dog ears at the top of his head. He has claws and golden colored eyes." Kagome explained.

There was silence.

Sango and Rin stared at her not sure what to make of their friend's claim. Kagome wasn't a liar and didn't usually make things up but this was just completely out of left field!

"Kagome, are you feeling okay?" Rin asked delicately.

Kagome dropped to her knees on the cold, hard floor of the bathroom. Not even her friends believed her. "I don't know…I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Both girls huddled around their friend.

"It's okay Kagome." That was all Sango could say because she really had no other explanation for what Kagome claimed.

"Miroku and Inuyasha want me to meet them after school. They said they would explain everything to me." Kagome whispered.

"Well, we are coming too." Sango said seriously.

"Where are we meeting?" Rin asked.

"I don't know. They said they would find me." Kagome answered.

"We'll head to your last class as soon as school is out. Just stay there and wait for us." Sango said.

Kagome nodded. She trusted her friends much more than these strange guys. She felt she did the right thing by telling them.

With a plan in mind, the girls set off to their next classes after the lunch bell rang signaling lunch period's end.

None of them could concentrate during their last classes. All each girl could think about was this meeting with those new guys. Kagome wanted to know why she was the only one that could see Inuyasha's features. Sango and Rin wanted to know what these guys needed to explain to Kagome. What the girls thought would simply be the first ordinary day in an ordinary school year was turning out to be extraordinary. Dog ears? Silver hair? Golden eyes? Oh my!

Finally, the last school bell rang signaling it was time to go home. Kagome sat in her class room waving good bye to the other students that were quickly making their way out. The teacher stopped to look at Kagome quizzically noticing she hadn't left her desk.

"I'm just waiting for a friend!" Kagome said and smiled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Higurashi." The teacher nodded and left. It seemed he was in a rush to leave as well.

Kagome sat at her desk nervously twiddling her fingers and tapping her feet on the floor. Where were Sango and Rin? It had only been a few minutes but she was anxious. She wanted them to get to her before…

The lights in the classroom suddenly went off. All the blinds seemed to close on their own making the room dark. Kagome's heart rate sped up. She grabbed her bag and hastily jumped out of her chair to run towards the door. Something didn't feel right. But before she could make it to the door, that same strong grip wrapped around her waist.

"Where were you going? Told you we would find you." She could hear Miroku's voice in the distance but didn't see him.

"I-I was just going to look for you." Kagome lied. She was scared; she was going to get the hell up out of there.

"Oh really? Well, time to go!" Miroku said excitedly.

Kagome felt the grip around her waist tighten. She automatically began to struggle.

"Stop that, will ya? We're not going to hurt you."

Kagome immediately stilled at hearing Inuyasha's gruff but gentle voice so close to her ear. She didn't know Inuyasha but strangely, he made her feel safe. The strong grip around her waist, the reassuring tone of his voice, and his warm breath tickling her ear; it was all enough to make a girl swoon.

Kagome blushed. Where are my thoughts going?

"Time to go." Miroku said mischievously.

Kagome suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air. Were they flying? She couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips when Inuyasha landed on the window sill. They were going out the window? But they were two stories up!

"Um, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, panicked.

Before they were to jump to what Kagome thought was their impending doom, Sango and Rin burst through the classroom door.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Sangoooooooooo!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha leapt.

The helpless feeling of falling took over Kagome's mind. She shut her eyes tight and waited to hit the ground. She didn't even have time to say good bye to her family and friends. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she waited to hit the ground.

But it seemed that moment would never come. Instead it felt like they were….flying? Kagome dared to open her eyes and of course she looked down. They were high above the trees of the nearby forest. Inuyasha was leaping from tree branch to tree branch. Kagome's stomach heaved. She gripped Inuyasha tighter, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. She basically glued herself to him, terrified to fall.

Kagome suddenly wrapping her legs around him almost made him miss a branch. What was she doing? She positioned herself to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She buried her head in his chest. He had no choice but to adjust his grip to just under her upper thighs. He was a bit stunned by their intimate position; he had not been this close to a woman in decades. It made his heart beat a little faster than it already was.

He finally saw where Miroku decided to appear and dropped down to join him. Miroku's eyes initially widened when he saw the pair but then his facial expression quickly turned lecherous.

"Should I give you two some privacy before we talk?" Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha growled at him then turned his attention to the girl stuck to him.

"Kagome." He said trying to get her attention.

She slowly raised her head to look up at Inuyasha. What a mistake….those beautiful, golden eyes looked down at her with worry. It was enough to make her already shaken insides quiver in a different way. She didn't mind being the only one that could see these features; she didn't want anyone else to see how gorgeous he really was.

Inuyasha became a little uncomfortable and shifted his hands under her thighs. This caught Kagome's attention. She finally realized their position. Her arms were around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands under her thighs and up her skirt! She pushed herself away from him and fell to the ground in the process blushing madly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled crawling away from him. She was embarrassed enough, she didn't need his sympathy.

She missed the flash of hurt that briefly reflected across his face.

Kagome was suddenly angry. She was dragged off in the middle of the woods somewhere, scared out of her mind, wrapped around a stranger, hair disheveled and now currently on the dirty ground. She pulled her knees up to her face and put her head down. She wanted to cry. Her emotions were just all over the place!

"Kagome, we just need to talk." Miroku said gently realizing the girl's emotional state.

"Well let's talk then so I can get back home!" She snapped.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was currently ignoring them. I guess I have to do this on my own, he thought.

"Kagome, I'll just come right out and say it. Inuyasha is not human and I am no ordinary human." Miroku began.

Kagome slowly looked up at him, her anger replaced by confusion. He clearly had her attention now.

"Inuyasha is a half demon; he's lived for many years, much longer than the human life span and so have I, magic sustains me. I put a spell on Inuyasha so that humans could not see him. They should only be able to see human features such as black hair and dark eyes but you saw him. You saw his true form. I need to know how." Miroku demanded.

Kagome simply stared at him, wide eyed. What!? Demons? Magic? Spells? Wasn't that all fairy tell stuff? It was kind of like the farfetched stories her grandpa told her and her brother some nights when he felt like talking. She and Souta always thought he was crazy when he spoke of these things but Miroku spoke of it as if it were true.

"I don't know I just see him." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Why can I see him and others can't?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I am trying to figure out. I can't sense any power from you." Miroku said.

"And she smells like a normal human." Inuyasha said joining the conversation then suddenly looking off in the forest. His ears twitched. "Someone's coming."

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she and Rin came barreling toward her. The girls both dropped to the ground wrapping their arms around her protectively. Sango stared daggers at Miroku and Inuyasha. "What were you trying to do to her!?"

Miroku put his hands up as if in surrender. "Nothing, we were just talking." He smiled.

Sango stood up and unleashed a tirade on Miroku about kidnapping, strangers and kicking his ass. But all Miroku could do was stare at her lovely frame. Her words went in one ear and out of the other. He didn't mind her interruption at all. He noticed her at school but now that he had a closer look he was truly enthralled by her beauty. Her slightly tanned skin told him she spent time outdoors. Her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail indicated she was tough, she came ready to fight. Her toned figure told him she was in shape.

He cut her off cautiously approaching her then taking her hands in his. Sango had every intention to slap him but she was so taken off guard by him suddenly grabbing her hands and looking at her the way he did, she froze.

"Your name is Sango right? We have no intentions of hurting your friend; we just needed to ask her a few questions. Is that okay with you?" He asked caressing her hands and staring deeply into her eyes.

Sango found herself lost in his dark violet eyes, it almost seemed as if they were spinning. What was he doing to her? Sango's body felt as if it were going to melt. All of her muscles felt relaxed. She was like putty in his hands.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled in warning. He knew exactly what Miroku was doing. It was a spell and a dirty one at that.

Miroku sighed. "Okay, okay." He released Sango's hands. She felt the tension return to her muscles, the fog from her mind slowly started to recede. What just happened? Her vision focused and she found Miroku standing too close for comfort so she did what her instincts told her to do. She smacked him, hard.

Miroku immediately backed away from her holding his face but still smirking.

"Ow, that hurt Sango." He pouted.

"What did you do to me!?" She yelled. She started yelling at him again non-stop.

Inuyasha was about to flatten his ears to his head but something caught his attention and then he felt the aura. Dread filled his body, it couldn't be? This was bad.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango quickly did just that, stunned at someone speaking to her that way. She had almost forgotten Inuyasha's presence.

"Miroku." Inuyasha said seriously.

He paused and looked out into the woods. It was deadly quiet. Inuyasha could not even hear an insect move in the forest. The wind stop blowing, the air felt incredibly still. It was a heavy feeling that seemed to affect Rin the most. She complained of feeling dizzy and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder. There was a chill in the air as if winter had come early.

"Fuck." Miroku cursed under his breath.

The girls watched the serious looks on the guys' faces. What was going on? Sango quickly made her way back to her friends' sides. They were all worried.

"We have to go now!" Miroku whispered with urgency.

"I think it's too late." Inuyasha said grimly. "Break the spell."

Miroku quickly slapped his hands together in a praying position and closed his eyes. He muttered something the girls could not understand.

There was a sudden burst of energy that swept away the chill in the air. It was coming from Inuyasha. Sango and a dizzy Rin watched in awe as Inuyasha's features began to change right before their eyes. Black hair gradually turned to brilliant light silver. Triangular ears formed at the top of his head. His blunt fingernails elongated into sharp claws, what were once typical human canines grew into fangs. Finally his black eyes morphed into vivid gold. It was everything Kagome described. The girls were speechless but Kagome knew this all along.

"I'll meet him before he gets here. Miroku take them and run!" Inuyasha yelled then he took off into the woods.

Kagome watched him worriedly.

"Come on, let's go!" Miroku yelled but he noticed the girls didn't budge. They were too scared and one seemed out of it. He moved toward them but Sango stood in his way.

"We have to go." Miroku said.

"Not until you explain what the heck is going on!" Sango yelled. She was angry they were even in this situation. It was all Miroku's fault in her eyes for dragging Kagome out here.

He grabbed her hand. "Listen if we don't go, you and your friends will be in danger. I'll explain everything you want to know when we're all safe."

She still didn't trust him but the intensity in his eyes and the grip he had on her hand made her realize whatever was happening was grave. He was their only way out.

Kagome stood up with a weakened Rin leaning on her. Miroku looked hard at Sango then moved to carry Rin. Kagome didn't protest but Sango kept her eyes glued to him.

"Let's go!" He yelled and took off running. Sango and Kagome followed.

Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and sprinted through the woods toward his target. He couldn't understand where he had come from. When they came to this town, they didn't sense any strong demons just smaller, weak demons that lived in the forest and most likely stayed away from humans. What was he doing here? And why now? Did he and Miroku's presence attract trouble here?

Target spotted!

"Your journey ends here Juromaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt at his opponent.

The demon dodged his attack incredibly fast and kept running. All Inuyasha saw was a flash of lavender hair. He knew exactly who that was and this meant major trouble. He took off after him until he caught up. Inuyasha took a swipe at him but the demon dodged again then countered with his own attack striking a deadly punch straight toward Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha got a look into those cold blue eyes and almost shivered. This guy always gave even him the creeps. He barely dodged the punch then attempted to attack again but Juromaru took off again.

"Stay here and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled and ran after him. Shit, he was running toward Miroku and the girls. Inuyasha ran harder until he caught up again.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed his attack.

The bastard dodged again!

Inuyasha was getting frustrated by the fact that his opponent was less interested in fighting and only seemed to be focused on getting to the rest of the group. He was doing a shitty job at protecting them. Sweat dripped from his face but he felt in no way exhausted. He was just getting started.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha cut himself with his claws and sent blades of his own blood flying at his target. His attack tore through the trees.

Juromaru tried to dodge again but at least one blade caught him. But he still kept running!

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed. With his heightened sense of smell, he knew the rest of the group was close. What the hell did this guy want with them? He ran with all his might but could not get in front of the bastard, he was too fast. Dread pooled in his gut when Miroku and the girls were in sight. He made a mental note to never leave his weapon again. The only reason he didn't have it was because he had to go to that stupid school. He was going to ring Miroku's neck for convincing him to leave it. Schools were safe he said, what could happen out here? Inuyasha mocked his partner's words.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled desperately.

Miroku stopped and turned around, he was breathing heavily with Rin still in his arms. Sango and Kagome stopped too wondering what was coming at them in the distance. When Miroku saw who was coming toward them, his eyes widened in panic.

Miroku watched in horror as Juromaru removed his mask as he got closer and closer. A glowing light could be seen coming from the pale demon's mouth. Miroku knew what was coming next. He needed to get a barrier up quickly.

"Sango, take Rin!" Miroku said, handing the petite girl to her friend. He immediately clapped his hands together and closed his eyes chanting something the girls could not understand. A transparent blue light instantaneously encircled them.

The girls looked around in awe. This day just kept getting more and more unbelievable.

Juromaru finally reached them with Inuyasha right on his heels. The demon stopped in front of the barrier peering inside. Kagome shivered. His blue eyes were so cold and seemingly lifeless. He had a blank look on his face. He looked human enough but the lavender colored hair and strange glowing from his mouth told her he was anything but.

Inuyasha caught up and ran in front of Juromaru placing himself between him and the barrier. He cracked his knuckles. "I don't know what you're doing here but your journey stops here."

Juromaru simply stared. Something shot out of his mouth and dug into the ground so fast the human eye would have never caught it but Inuyasha and Miroku did.

"It's Kageromaru!" Miroku yelled at the very same time Juromaru attacked Inuyasha. The two began intense hand to hand combat outside of the barrier.

Miroku looked around frantically. Would the barrier stop him from coming up from the ground? Kagome, Sango and Rin huddled around him nervously watching the fight taking place outside the barrier.

Something loudly bursting from the ground inside of the barrier caught all of their attention. The girls screamed loudly. What was this thing? It had a face and hair like the thing outside but its body was a sickly looking grey. It had a snake like body with large blades for hands. Kagome, Sango and Rin had never seen such a thing in their entire lives. It was just too much!

Miroku jumped in front of them, he knew this demon traveled underground. "Kageromaru, what are you doing here?"

"We've been following you." The small demon replied.

It talked? The girls thought.

"For what? We have no serious business here." Miroku lied.

"Oh but obviously you do and you don't even know that you've found what you came for." Kageromaru smirked devilishly. "I've been listening underground. That girl saw through your powerful magic. Do you not realize what she is?"

Miroku knew what he was referring to but that was impossible. Right?

The creature pointed a blade at Kagome. "She's coming with us."

Kagome could have passed out upon hearing that.

Everything happened so quickly no one that experienced it could probably accurately explain it. Miroku braced himself for the attack but it was so quick he had little time to react without a weapon. Suddenly a blinding pink light revealed itself from behind him. In desperation Kagome stuck out her hand as a weak defense but it ended up being anything but weak. Her entire body felt incredibly warm and tingling. Pink light came in contact with the creature that was just inches away from them.

Kageromaru screamed in pain and quickly retreated into the ground.

The pink light quickly faded and all seemed calm. Kagome felt as if she couldn't breathe. She focused on breathing through her nose and out of her mouth until her breaths returned to normal. She didn't know what just happened but she knew something happened. When she looked up, everyone was looking at her.

"K-kagome, what the fuck was that?" Sango asked. She rarely cursed so Kagome knew something serious was going on.

Rin looked at her with wide eyes, seeming to be feeling better. She was speechless.

"Kagome, you're a miko." Miroku said in disbelief. Everything was beginning to make sense. That's how she could see Inuyasha. Kageromaru figured it out before they did but this should be impossible. All the mikos died out. Miroku was always taught, once the last miko died another would not ever exist.

Kagome looked at him with confusion. "A wh…" She couldn't even finish the question when she felt searing pain from the left side of her waist. The last thing she saw was Miroku, Sango and Rin screaming and running toward her before everything went black.

They watched in horror as Kageromaru burst out of the ground and tore through Kagome's side. Miroku became even more alarmed when he saw the bright, pink orb in his mouth. As Sango and Rin ran toward Kagome, Miroku had to do something quick.

He slapped his hands together and yelled an incantation toward Kageromaru. The little demon briefly paused but then burst out of the barrier, shattering it.

He made his way toward his brother as he was engaged in an intense battle with Inuyasha.

"Juromaru! Let's go!" He went back into his host brother's mouth and his brother retreated from an angry Inuyasha putting his mask back on.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled getting ready to chase them.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted desperately.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Miroku, Sango and Rin all hovered around Kagome. She was on the ground and bleeding badly. He just now registered the scent of blood in the air. He rushed over to them.

"Miroku, what happened?" Inuyasha yelled dropping to his knees next to Kagome.

"I'll explain later, just stop the bleeding!" Miroku yelled frantically. He was in a panic. The other side had the most powerful object on Earth and they had to get it back. But how in the hell was it inside of her. They thought it was gone from this world thousands of years ago. It wasn't going to be long before the council got word of this. It looked like they were going to be expecting a visitor soon.

Author's Note:

This chapter ended up longer than I intended it to be but that's okay! Who do you think the council is and who's going to be visiting them soon. Will Kagome survive? She better! Just who are Inuyasha and Miroku? Any other questions you may have and I'm sure you probably do, will be answered in the next chapters! Until next time, I'll be writing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Location: Japan, the Ise Grand Shrine)

In the heart of a holy forest in the Mie Prefecture of Japan sat the Ise Grand Shrine. This was the most important Shinto shrine in the country dedicated to the sun goddess, Amaterasu; the public was not allowed. The wooden walls of the inner shrine is said to house what is known as the sacred mirror. Legends tell the tale of how the mirror was used to lure the sun goddess out of her self-imposed imprisonment. It was the middle of the night, all seemed peaceful from the outside but upon closer inspection it was anything but. The sacred mirror was currently causing the priests and priestess to run around the grounds in a panic.

It was chaos inside the cypress wood walls of the sacred inner shrine. Priests/priestess ran about muttering blessings while the maidens cleaned and prepared for the arrival of the meeting of the council. The mirror was currently giving off an eerie pink glow in the dark room it was kept in. Everyone on the grounds felt the ominous aura it gave off.

The meeting room was one of the most grand of the shrine. No one but the council was allowed inside for the members had a secret that no one outside of the shrine grounds knew. Not only did the goddess herself sit on the council but ancient demons walked among them as well.

Each member of the council descended upon the meeting room causing everyone in their path to drop to their knees and bow as low as possible. Heavy boots shook the ground as they walked. Each member took their place at the grand wooden table in front of a large, smooth, colorless orb that seemed out of place on the shrine grounds. As the doors closed to the meeting room, the highest ranking guardian of the sacred grounds stood in front of the doors to ensure no one was foolish enough to come near. The price was steep for intruding upon a council meeting.

Each member sat with a grim expression. Things had been peaceful for centuries. The sacred mirror could only be glowing for one reason; the shikon jewel was back in this world. But how did it get here? Where did it come from? Where is it? On a strong hunch, the council decided to start looking for the answers to those questions with their "favorite" adventurers.

"Princess Izayoi, would you do the honors?" Amaterasu asked looking toward the descendant of Princess Yamatohine, the princess that first enshrined the sacred mirror. Izayoi was beautiful with a heart shaped face, knee length black hair and deep brown eyes. She wore extravagant pink robes with a floral print that trailed far behind her. Izayoi's movements were graceful; the council watched as she slowly lifted her hands moving them as if they were dancing. The clear orb before them gradually began to show them tall, swaying trees, leaves on the forest floor and what appeared to be a compound in the middle of it.

The council watched as their view zoomed toward the compound and inside the doors toward its meeting room. If they were going to get any answers, it would start here.

(Beaufort, South Carolina Forest)

Miroku felt it. He knew they were coming. He shot a look at Inuyasha knowing he felt it too. They slowly crept out of the room where the girls were currently sleeping. Sango and Rin were both curled up in the bed with a stable but still unconscious Kagome. After she was injured, Miroku and Inuyasha took them to their base deep in the forest. It was the safest place for them. But with the council here, Miroku was a bit nervous.

He and Inuyasha quickly made their way toward their own meeting room.

"We knew this was going to happen." Miroku said.

"I'm not taking their shit this time." Inuyasha huffed. He hated visits from them. He crossed his arms and grudgingly walked along side Miroku.

The duo entered their large meeting room. It was not nearly as grand as the council room but it was modern. The room featured a steel table, computers, black rolling computer chairs and a large projector screen. Miroku designed the room; he liked to keep up with the times they were living in.

They stood in front of the screen and waited for the council to appear before them. They did not have to wait long. Each member of the council appeared on the screen all sitting around their wooden table staring at the young men standing before them.

Miroku bowed, he noticed Inuyasha still stood with his arms folded. He elbowed the defiant half demon in warning. Inuyasha begrudgingly bowed as well, he knew it was better to avoid conflict with them but he sure hated bowing.

Miroku began his greeting. "Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, it is an honor."

"Miroku, it is a pleasure." She answered, dark eyes peering into him. The beautiful, porcelain skinned goddess had incredibly long black hair reaching the floor. She pulled it up into an intricate style while donning a golden sun crown atop her head. She wore luxurious red and white robes, her sword sat in its hilt as her hip.

"The Inu no Taisho, it is an honor sir." Miroku continued.

Inu no Taisho simply nodded staring at him with penetrating golden eyes. He donned white and blue robes. Spiked armor sat on his shoulders covering his biceps and chest. His skin was pale, one jagged purple stripe slit across both cheeks on his face. He had silver white hair tied into a high pony tail and pointed ears. Three swords sat at his side in their hilts.

"Lady Inukimi, it is an honor." Miroku continued lingering a bit longer at the beautiful demoness. She also had golden eyes and silver-white hair. She wore her hair in two pony tails at the top of her head. Her bangs stopped before her eyebrows. The creamy skin of her face featured one small, magenta mark on each cheek and a light purple crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. She wore purple robes and a large white fur around her shoulders. The Meido stone sat in her chest attached to a pearl necklace around her neck.

"What have you done?" Inukimi got straight to the point.

Miroku was caught off guard, he held his hands up. "Nothing my lady!"

He cleared his throat to continue his greeting.

"Princess Izayoi, it is an honor."

"Same here young Miroku." Izayoi stated.

"Supreme Priestess Sayako Kuroda, an honor."

"Miroku." She stated. She was a woman of high status in Japan, daughter of Emperor Akihito. She was the face of the Shrine and the only member of the council that interacted with the public. She had fair skin and short black hair. She wore traditional priestess garb, in wide legged red pants and a white long sleeve robe.

The council looked at Inuyasha waiting.

He looked up from his bow. "Hey."

They expected this but figured given the situation he might show some respect this time. They were wrong.

Inu no Taisho sighed.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the council?" Miroku put on his most charming smile.

"Cut the bull shit Miroku." Inukimi spat.

"Language Inukimi." Amaterasu stated causing Inukimi to roll her eyes.

"The sacred mirror is glowing. Would you two happen to know why?" The sun goddess asked with an eerie calmness.

Inuyasha looked the other way. He was going to let Miroku talk, he was better at talking anyways.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha before answering; he knew his partner was going to leave him alone in this.

"Well, it's an interesting story." Miroku started.

The council all leaned in closer. Their hunch was correct.

Miroku nervously scratched the back of his head. "So, Inuyasha's strange feeling that started this journey led us to a place called Beaufort, South Carolina on the east coast of the United States of America. We decided to enroll in a high school while we were here…"

"Why did you enroll in a high school?" Inu no Taisho asked. He was annoyed by this; they had no reason to do so.

"Well…" Miroku started.

"Because he wanted to mess with high school girls." Inuyasha blurted. They really had no reason to enroll at a high school given their status but Miroku insisted. Inuyasha simply went along with it to stop him from being a pervert.

The entire council rolled their eyes.

"Anyways…we met a girl there. A very unusual girl named Kagome. She was able to see right through my human spell that I used to disguise Inuyasha. She was the only one who could see him in his form." Miroku continued.

This caught the council's attention.

"We decided to talk to her after school and brought her out to the woods but her friends showed up. In the midst of calming the girls down…" Miroku trailed off.

"Juromaru and Kageromaru showed up. While we fought, Kageromaru was able to get to the girl. Turns out she's a miko with power." Inuyasha stated.

Audible gasps could be heard from the council.

"How could you be so sure?" The supreme priestess asked.

"She had power. She almost purified Kageromaru with just her hand and she had the Shikon jewel. It was inside of her body." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

Every member of the council appeared shocked.

"Where is the jewel now?" Izayoi asked.

"Kageromaru has it." Inuyasha said lowly.

Miroku cut in. "I put an incantation on it. The jewel will remain pure as long as the miko girl is alive. They won't be able to taint it until we get it back."

"You put that kind of incantation on the jewel? If they figure that out, the girl is in grave danger!" Inuyasha yelled. He had no idea Miroku did that!

"I had no choice! I had to do something! Imagine what would happen if they are able to taint the jewel." Miroku yelled back.

"Stop it!" Inu no Taisho yelled. "I cannot believe you two idiots let this happen. You are sworn protectors of the jewel. The Guardians of the Shikon Jewel! How could you not protect it?"

"It was a shock. I did not even sense the jewel inside the girl. Her power was suppressed." Miroku stated respectfully. He did not want to piss off this demon.

"And the girl almost died. We stayed behind to save her life." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"I see." Sayako stated. "Members of the council, I believe this was the divine way. Inuyasha was led to that place by a feeling. Miroku's unholy desires led them to that school only to meet that girl, a miko with powers. A miko that held the jewel inside of her body. The prophecy states the next miko would be hidden in plain sight leading many to believe she would never be found until people started to believe she would never exist. And yet, here we are thousands of years later with a powerful miko and the Shikon jewel back in this world."

"Where is she? We must meet her." Amaterasu said.

"She's still unconscious." Miroku stated.

"Izayoi, take us to see the miko." Amaterasu said.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked panicked but stood in their place. They knew not to interfere.

Izayoi guided their view toward the room where the girls slept. Their view went straight through the door where the orb showed them three girls all cuddled up against each other sleeping in a full size bed.

"What did they say her name was again?" The sun goddess asked.

"I believe Kagome." The supreme priestess answered. She was very interested in seeing this girl.

"Kagome." Amaterasu whispered repeatedly.

Her whispers swirled around the room some sounding distant and others close to Kagome's ears. Kagome found herself running in darkness toward the sound of her name. She tried desperately to reach her voice. She became excited when she spotted a small light, as she ran the light became larger and larger. The sound of her name became louder and the light grew nearer. In desperation to escape the darkness she lunged toward the light.

Kagome stood straight up in her bed sweating. She must have been having a dream or was it a nightmare? She felt a dull pain in her side that made her wince. She looked around the room she was in wondering where she was. Everything was unfamiliar, this was not her room. She noticed her friends were on both sides of her sleeping soundly. Where were they? What was going on?

Then she remembered. She, her friends and those guys were attacked in the woods by some strange creatures. She was hurt in this fight. She also remembered the warm feeling and the pink light from her hand. What was that? She was so confused and a bit frustrated with today's events.

"Kagome."

There was that whisper again. It seemed to be coming from outside of the room. She felt the strong urge to follow the voice. She looked at her friends, they never moved. She slowly crept out of the bed careful of her injury. She opened the door and closed it quietly. The voice kept whispering her name leading her down a hall toward what looked like a metal door. She opened the door and gasped.

There was Inuyasha and Miroku standing in front of a large screen of strange looking people. She slowly walked into the room and stood next to the guys never taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Inuyasha and Miroku? What is going on?" She wondered why they were so quiet.

They didn't answer her.

"Kagome." Amaterasu started.

"You're the voice." Kagome said.

"Yes I am. I pulled you out of your unconsciousness. You responded very well."

"Kagome, we are going to be very blunt and open with you because at this point we do not have a choice." Sayako stated.

Kagome stared at them.

"We are what are simply known as the council. We consist of a priestess, goddess, princess and demons. We reside over all things humans consider supernatural in this world. Our main purpose is to ensure supernatural items do not cause chaos. However, one of the most powerful items in the world was housed inside of you and is now in the wrong hands. We don't know how or why the Shikon Jewel was inside of you; it is something we will be looking into over the next couple of days." Sayako stated.

"Well, actually I have a theory on that." Miroku spoke up.

"Do tell." Inukimi stated.

Miroku had been pondering this since he saw the jewel ripped from her side. "I believe she is the reincarnation of Kikyo."

The council whispered toward each other then appeared to nod their heads in agreement. No one paid attention to Inuyasha visibly flinching at Kikyo's name; except Kagome.

"Who is…..she?" Kagome asked. She was careful not to say the name because it appeared to bother Inuyasha.

"She was a powerful miko and that's all you need to know right now. We will allow Inuyasha and Miroku to tell you her story." Izayoi spoke up. She knew the pain talking about Kikyo caused Inuyasha. She was not about to allow her son to hurt in front of her.

"You are a miko Kagome. You must forget about your old life. Your sole mission is now to get the Shikon Jewel back and protect it for the rest of your life. By destiny, you are a guardian of the Shikon Jewel." Amaterasu stated.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. These strangle people were calling her a miko and telling her to leave her life behind to get a jewel back. Guardian of the Shikon Jewel? Miko? What? Could this day get any more overwhelming?

"Miroku and Inuyasha, you are in charge of her training with the help of Kaede of course. She has one month to train then you all must head out and locate the jewel." Inu no Taisho stated.

Kagome stood dumbfounded. "But I have to go to school." She thought out loud.

"School is irrelevant dear." Inukimi said nonchalantly.

Noticing Kagome's hesitation Sayako spoke up in a gentle voice. "Kagome, the safety of the world is at stake. You are the only one that can do something about it. We need your help. We will visit again in two days to get an answer."

"Ok." Kagome said weakly. She only had two days to make a life changing decision. She suddenly felt very tired. Kagome excused herself to return to the room she was in. This was just too much to deal with right now.

"Well, if that's all we will be on our way too." Miroku said quickly.

The entire council smirked. "Oh, you two think you're going to get off without punishment for allowing this to happen?" Inu no Taisho asked.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"Sesshomaru." Inukimi called.

He was the guardian standing outside of the door. Upon hearing his name he entered the room. His domineering presence made even the council sit up a little straighter. He had the presence of his father, the Inu no Taisho and the cold face of his mother, Inukimi. He said nothing as he stood staring at the orb.

"Sesshomaru will be arriving at your compound within two days. He will be there to supervise you all indefinitely." Inukimi said.

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled. "No way in hell I'm putting up with that asshole!"

"Inuyasha, try to show your brother some respect." Inu no Taisho stated.

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru will not only be there to supervise. The miko must agree to become a guardian; if not Sesshomaru will force her to." Inukimi said without a hint of concern.

Miroku and Inuyasha frowned. They realized Kagome never had a choice. They're only giving her two days to decide to make it appear as if she does. That way she'd be easier to work with.

"Well I believe that is all for now. Talk to the miko. Make her realize what she is." Amaterasu said.

"Good bye."

The last thing Inuyasha and Miroku saw were Sesshomaru's predatory golden eyes staring them down as if he was promising trouble when he arrived. Sesshomaru was not happy about having to supervise them just as much as they were not happy about having him there.

Fucking council, all three guys thought.

Author's Note:

Sesshomaru is coming! Sesshomaru is coming! I know it seems the focus has been on Kagome so far but that will change in the next chapters. There is something different about Sango and Rin as well which we will later find out. More characters will start interacting and chaos will ensue. Questions will be answered and things will come to light so bear with me! A lot of you were most curious about Rin's reaction to Juromaru. That wasn't answered in this chapter but don't worry it will be. In the meantime it seems Miroku and Inuyasha have some explaining and convincing to do. Until next time, I'll be writing!


End file.
